


Skating in a Russian Winter

by Aergia (Deamon)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, episode 11 ruined me and i had to write this to feel better ok, victor spelt viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamon/pseuds/Aergia
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri visit a public skating rink in Moscow. Fluff ensues





	

‘Yuuuri! Let’s go to a skating rink. A public one.’ Viktor pleaded with large, puppy eyes. ‘There’s this one not far from here, I’ve been there a few times. It’s really pretty. You’ll love it’

‘Are you sure? What if you get recognised? There are bound to be heaps of people.’

‘Don’t be silly Yuuri, it will be fine. It’s too dark anyway.’ Viktor said. Yuuri was not convinced.

Viktor was right. The rink was beautiful. The ice flowed across a massive area, much larger than any public rink Yuuri had ever visited. They had to queue for 10 mins but skipped the last part of the line as they didn’t need to rent skates. 

The quality of the ice was worse than Yuuri was used to. It wasn’t surprising, he avoided public rinks for that very reason. Viktor was skating gentle circles behind him, both of them getting a feel for the ice.

‘Yuuri! Hold my hand! I’m going to fall over.’ Viktor yelped, tugging at his hand. Yuuri entwined their hands together, both had forgotten gloves.

‘You have 5 consecutive golds and have been at the top of the figure skating world since you were a teenager, I think you’re fine.’ Yuuri said, still not letting go of the other man’s hand. 

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’ He replied, keeping up the pretence. 

The number of people at the rink surprised him. Or lack thereof. Viktor told him the ice would be crowded with families and couples everywhere, but most of the ice was almost empty save for a few small groups dotted across different areas. 

Viktor pulled Yuuri into another section of the rink, both of them wrapped around each other. They skated in a lazy circle under the dimly lit ice. It seemed dangerous to Yuuri and he couldn’t help but imagine if either of them injured themselves. Viktor seemed to sense his unease and pulled him into a deep kiss.

‘Viktor, we’re in public! You can’t just kiss me.’ Yuuri gasped, faking disbelief.

‘Like it’s a first.’ Viktor smirked, kissing Yuuri again. This time no protest was heard, it was late enough that only other couples were around, most of them engaging in similar behaviour. Viktor lead Yuuri along, both of them touching at all times. There were larger groups of people in certain areas that both of them were keen on avoiding. Neither wanted to deal with fans interrupting. 

‘Vitenka, it’s nearly midnight!’ Yuuri exclaimed. He didn’t know the time could pass so quickly. They had arrived just before 21:30.

‘Really?’ Viktor said, not listening at all. He pulled Yuuri further into the maze of ice and colourful lights. Despite being the middle of a Russian winter, Yuuri didn’t even feel a hint of the cold. Light snow was falling around them, a few snowflakes landed on the bridge of his nose.

‘Race you.’ Viktor squeaked, taking off across the ice. The skin where his hand had been felt cold suddenly, a tremor shaking through his body. Not to be beaten, Yuuri chased down his fiancé. Viktor purposefully let him catch up, re-joining hands as they left the ice. Yuuri stood on his toes to pepper the other man’s face in kisses as they left the area.

‘Everything is so beautiful at night.’ Yuuri sighed, staring up into the night sky. 

‘You know what else is beautiful?’

‘What?’

‘Me of course! How could you not guess?’ Viktor smiled, cupping Yuuri’s face in his hands before kissing him again. ‘Oh and you. Kind of. Sometimes.’ He teased.

Yuuri stared at the silver hair man in front of him. He had grown up staring at the same face, but it was different in real life. Viktor was no longer the perfect, flawless being Yuuri thought he would be, but a regular human, just like himself. 

‘Yuuri, are you coming or not. I know this cute little restaurant nearby.’ Viktor’s voice rang. He had walked ahead of Yuuri, almost disappearing into the Russian night. ‘I swear it’s not a bar this time. Ok maybe it is a bit, but you’ll love it. I promise.’ 

Yuuri smiled to himself and lightly jogged after his fiancé. The things he did for love.


End file.
